


a heart of glass

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, but in no one's route, mihyeon chai is the mc, seven is probably ooc but i just want the mc to be happy, small spoilers, takes place on the final day, this made me sad writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: Seven stopped the car onto an abandoned road and motioned for Mihyeon to get out with him. The area was devoid of any other people or lights, but what made Seven stop was the view. A gorgeous view of the stars and the moon, shining bright above them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't reread this or have it beta read but i wanted to post it while i had the confidence to do it  
> i hope it's alright

“Have any of you guys seen Mihyeon yet?” Seven asked, his voice wavering and unsure. He didn’t feel like himself; he didn’t remember ever feeling so nervous before and his palms feeling as if they were coated with sweat.

 

“Mihyeon?” Zen raised an eyebrow at the shorter hacker, “I’ve never seen her before. I think the rest of us were waiting for  _ you  _ to find her.”

Jaehee nodded along with him, “I waited for her at the doors earlier but another doorman was kind enough to take my spot so I could meet with our guests. It’s amazing how many people she’s managed to invite, isn’t it?”

 

Seven frowned, “Do you think she’d skip?”

 

Yoosung stood up from the table, shaking it a bit, “Of course she wouldn’t! Mihyeon seems like the type of person who wouldn’t do that to her friends. I can’t believe you’d even think that, Seven.”

“Sorry.” Seven replied, sighing.

 

It had been almost an hour since the party had started, most of the guests had arrived by now. A few stragglers were coming in here or there, but just a moment ago someone had told Jumin that they were just waiting on a few guests and could start the opening speech in a moment. The rest of the RFA was waiting for their party coordinator, anxious and excited to meet her, but at that moment it seemed as if she wasn’t going to make it.

 

Seven was the most nervous to meet her. The rest of the RFA could agree that Seven and Mihyeon had hit it off the closest, having the ability to converse with each other as easily as old friends could. It was something they hadn’t ever seen in Seven before, someone who had made him interested in conversations and want to log onto the chatroom frequently. 

 

“Seven,” Zen said calmly, “She’ll be here soon. You can wait for her, right? Even if she’s a bit late and we have to start the opening speech without her, we all trust she’ll be here.”

“She seemed really excited for this too!” Yoosung added cheerfully, going back to sit down at his table.

 

Seven nodded, although not quite sure in the others’ faith. As much as he (oddly?) cared about Mihyeon, he felt as if he knew her better than the RFA members. He saw a side of her that he was sure she didn’t want anyone else to see. He’d never met her in person, yes, but he saw through the surveillance cameras some moments that worried him deeply.

 

He’d never been much of a worrier but the emotions and care he felt for RFA’s newest member were surprising... But something he didn’t want to lose. Seven wanted to be her  _ friend  _ and someone she could rely on, something he’d only felt for the other RFA members and his brother.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“Hey, wait, Seven.” Zen’s voice sounded a bit more excited, “Look at that pretty girl coming up to us. Do you think she’ll ask me for my number?”

Seven lifted up his head to see who he was talking about and then he felt as if his breathing stopped.

 

A girl, adorned in a simple black dress that fell down to her knees, was walking towards the RFA. Her hair was in loose, brown curls and her dark chocolate eyes were facing towards the ground. She stopped for a second, folded her arms together, held her head high, and started walking towards them.

 

“Wow, she’s really cute!” Zen smiled, “Maybe  _ I  _ should ask her for her number.”

 

Seven couldn’t reply, too surprised by the girl’s sudden appearance to say anything.

 

Her footsteps came nearer to all of them and suddenly stopped once she was a foot away from the RFA’s table. She smiled shyly at all of them and began to bow.

 

“Hey, how are you?” Yoosung said happily, “Welcome to RFA’s party!”

“Can I ask what company you’re representing?” Jaehee said in her business-casual tone, seemingly excited to meet another one of the guests that Mihyeon had brought to the party. 

The girl opened her mouth to say something but Seven suddenly stood up.

 

“Mihyeon.”

The girl stared at him, then started to laugh.

 

“Hi, um,” Her voice was soft and a bit nervous sounding, “I’m sorry I was so late. I got a little nervous and, well...”

 

The rest of the RFA seemed to be shocked into silence. 

 

The girl, assumingly to be RFA’s praised party planner, stared at the floor and played with a curl in her hair. Seven stared at her unabashedly, along with the rest of them.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Seven finally said, “Mihyeon, Mihyeon! Do you know who I am? I bet you can’t ever guess!”

Mihyeon looked up at him, cracking a smile, “Oh, God Seven Zero Seven! I am pleased to make your company.”

 

“Mihyeon?” Yoosung said, his eyes wide, “Ah, I’m so happy to meet you! My name is Yoosung Kim, I’ve been so excited to meet you ever since we met in the chatroom.”

Jaehee stood up and shook Mihyeon’s hand, “My name is Jaehee Kang. You’ve done a wonderful job at this party and I am so glad to call you one of my friends. It’s great to formally meet you.”

“You know who I am, right?” Zen smiled charismatically, “It’s your favorite RFA member - Zen! Ah, you’re even more gorgeous than I could’ve believed.”

 

Mihyeon’s posture seemed to grow more confident, “Hi, um, I’m Mihyeon Chai. I’m so glad to formally make all of your acquaintances.”

Seven patted the shy girl on her back softly, “Now, now, no need to be so formal. We’re all friends here. Why don’t you grab a glass of champagne and we’ll all wait for Jumin to make the speech. We’ve been waiting to meet you all day!”

 

Mihyeon’s cheeks seemed to turn red at his statement but she nodded, sitting down with the rest of the RFA members. They all seemed ecstatic to meet her, telling her stories and sharing jokes with her.

 

Seven watched her as she smiled and laughed, and smiled himself once he noticed her becoming more genuine with her laughter. 

 

There was something he  _ desperately  _ needed to talk to her about, in person, tonight, but seeing her smiling was enough to satisfy him for now.

* * *

 

At exactly one in the morning, the RFA party was now finished. Most guests had already left, but some were still staying at the door - drinking one final glass of champagne and saying their farewells to friends.

 

“RFA’s first party in two years was a complete success,” Was how Jumin first introduced himself to Mihyeon, “We were able to gather almost two million in charity donations from both the bids and the generosity of our guests. I hope to be able to work with you again, Mihyeon Chai.”

Mihyeon blinked at the man’s honesty, “I, well, I just... Thank you...”

Jumin shook the girl’s hand, “It is an honor to meet someone as talented as you.”

 

He then started to walk away.

 

Seven patted the shaken girl on the shoulder, “I think he was trying to say he was impressed. I sure was, seeing all those people. Whoooo, I think you did amazing.”

Mihyeon nodded, “I was so nervous... Just emailing everyone was scary, this party was kind of intimidating.”

“But you did a great job. You were very professional, despite you being nervous. If I didn’t know you, I wouldn’t have guessed a single thing.” Jaehee complemented. 

 

“I’m really glad I came.” Mihyeon said, “It was a joy to meet the RFA. I just hope...” She paused, “I could meet your expectations of me.”

 

“Meet them?” Yoosung yawned, “You were unbelievable. I couldn’t believe how amazing you were... Getting all of these people in, what, ten days... You did great, Mihyeon...”

Zen shook his head, “You did more than great! You were confident  _ and  _ gorgeous out there. We need to go get some fish bread one day, or just hang out in general. You  _ can  _ meet us now, right? Seven?”

 

Seven nodded happily, “Of course she can. She  _ is  _ her own person. Although if she wants to hang out with  _ you  _ is another aspect entirely.” 

Mihyeon laughed.

 

Yoosung stretched his arms out in the air, yawning loudly.

“You need a ride, Yoosung?” Zen asked.

“Please. I’m  _ soooo  _ tired, I could fall asleep right now!” Yoosung complained.

“I bet that champagne didn’t help you either,” Zen dramatically sighed, “Well, I guess we’re headed out. Don’t be a stranger, Mihyeon. That goes for you too Seven, we only ever see you at RFA meetings nowadays.”

 

Seven shrugged, “But I am  _ strange. _ ”

“That’s for sure,” Mihyeon smiled.”

 

Yoosung and Zen left the building, waving to the three RFA members as they walked.

 

“And with those two leaving, I believe I should as well.” Jaehee sighed, “It was a pleasure meeting you. Meet me for coffee someday, Mihyeon?”

“I would love to,” Mihyeon said happily.

“All right, I’ll hold you to it,” Jaehee said brightly. “I will be seeing both of you later. Have a good night and make it to your homes safely tonight.”

 

As Jaehee left through the doors, it seemed as if Mihyeon was getting ready to as well. Before she could say anything, Seven grabbed her hand shyly. 

 

“Can I give you a ride?” He started, his voice sounding much serious than it had before, “I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.”

Mihyeon raised an eyebrow, “Is everything okay?”

“Of course. I just needed to ask you something but I wanted it to be private.” Seven answered honestly. 

 

She nodded, “Alright, I guess I can let you give me a ride home.”

“Yay!” Seven said happily.

* * *

  
  


As much as the hacker persona, 707, was as serious as he was good at his job - the human persona, Luciel, was as bad at starting a conversation as he was at exercising. He took a deep breath, the humm of the car against the road comforting to him, and tried to start talking to the beautiful girl that sat in his car.

 

She smelled of lavender, something that records couldn’t ever tell you. Her laugh sounded happy, like someone who had just been given life, and her smile was something that Seven wanted to be framed up on every wall of his home to preserve it forever. He felt so awkward in a car all alone with her, his palms all sweaty. And as much as he wanted to hold her hands, talk to her about topics she was interested in, he knew that right now wasn’t the time.

 

Throughout the past eleven days, Seven had seen this beautiful and intriguing girl in her most vulnerable spots. He’d seen her crying, watching and being helpless to her panic attacks, and he’d...

 

“Seven?” Her voice was unsure.

“Yeah?” He said, his voice focused on the road.

“You said you’d like to, um.” She paused, “Talk to me about something. I was just wondering if you wanted to still do that. I mean, like, no pressure, of course!”

 

Seven gripped onto the steering wheel harder, his knuckles becoming white.

 

“There was something I need to talk about.”

“Don’t be shy,” She tried to laugh.

 

Seven stopped the car onto an abandoned road, and motioned for Mihyeon to get out with him. The area was devoid of any other people or lights, but what made Seven stop was the view. A gorgeous view of the stars and the moon, shining bright above them. 

 

Mihyeon smiled at the area in front of her, walking next to Seven as he leaned against the hood of his car.

 

“It’s so pretty!” She exclaimed, “I thought the RFA party was gorgeous but... That doesn’t even compare to this.”

“So...” Seven sighed, “I’m not very good at these kinds of things, but... I wanted to speak to you about something that’s pretty personal.”

 

Mihyeon looked at him, confused.

 

“There were surveillance cameras that Rika had installed in your apartment, a long time ago,” Seven started, staring up at the stars, “When you arrived, V suggested to me that we check up on you once in awhile. The cameras were only installed in the living room, don’t worry, so most of your privacy stayed that - private.”

 

“I think you know we had to do a backup check on you when you first arrived. It kind of sucks being the hacker of the group, having to know things that are really personal, but it’s what I have to do to keep the RFA safe. I... I learned about what had happened to you as a child. About your mother, how she died a few years ago. And how your father was an alcoholic... I wished, desperately, that I could’ve learned that information from you. So I didn’t have to betray your trust.” Seven continued.

“I’m sure you’ve heard this a lot, but this is coming from someone who could care less about the general population of people. I’m sorry about what happened. Your dad was a complete ass, not wanting to raise a beautiful girl like you. You deserved better.”

 

“Seven...” Mihyeon’s voice sounded heavy.

 

Seven sat up on his hood, although not wanting to dent his baby, he also motioned for Mihyeon to join him up there. She sat by him, the scent of her lavender perfume becoming more prominent. 

 

“The surveillance cameras in the apartment were designed in case of intruders. I used them for the first two or three days to make sure everything with you was okay. On one of those days, I... I noticed you crying and, me being the person I am, had no idea what to do. I tried calling you and you didn’t answer, which is okay, I don’t want to talk to people when I’m sad either... But, Mihyeon...”

 

_ “Why do you feel the need to hurt yourself?” _

 

Mihyeon’s breathing hitched.

 

“I don’t.” Her voice was rushed.

“Mihyeon-”

“Seven, I think you’re not understanding. I wouldn’t hurt myself, of course not,” She faked a smile, “If you want you can look at my sleeves, there’s nothing there. I’m not that type of person. I know I might’ve gone through more than what most people have but I wouldn’t... I  _ couldn’t. _ ”

 

Mihyeon pulled up the sleeves of her dress up to her shoulders, showing Seven the skin of her arms. 

 

“See? Not a single scar.”

“Mihyeon, I know you’re lying.”

“How could I?” She laughed awkwardly, “People only cut themselves on their arms, right? As you can see, there is not a single scar except for this one I got while baking.”

 

_ “Mihyeon. _ ” Seven’s voice was pained.

 

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me!” Mihyeon said, “I get people worry since I have a few anxiety attacks here and there but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m not dumb enough to-”

“Show me your legs then.” Seven stared at her.

“My legs?” Her confident facade faltered. 

 

“Mihyeon, in the eleven days I’ve known you... I know you’re a very kindhearted and loving person but I also know that you know how to bullshit people easily.” Seven felt tears prick his eyes for an odd reason, “Surveillance cameras don’t lie. I... I saw you crying, on the third day I met you, and I saw you harming yourself on your thighs. I called you again, again, and again. When you finally answered, I watched as you laughed and talked to me as if nothing was going on but...”

 

“I care about you,” Seven finally said, after a moment of silence, “I want to be your friend but, more importantly, I want to be here for you. I want you to not lie to me about these things and I want you to feel like you can trust me.”

 

“For hell’s sake,” Seven’s confident voice finally cracked, and he felt his eyes start to drip with tears, “I’ll let you cut me if you need to. You can cause all the pain you want-”

 

“ _ Seven!” _

 

He turned to look at the girl next to him and was shocked. Tears were flowing down, her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn’t make a move to do anything. She stared at him vehemently, a hand grasping on his shoulder.

 

“How could you say that? The last thing I want to do is to cause pain to anyone else. I could never do that, especially not to  _ you.  _ You’ve been literally the only thing I look forward to in the day. My job sucks ass and my life isn’t exactly a very exciting thing to experience. I used to get up and the only thing that got me through the day were stupid pieces of metal and then I met you and I actually felt like I wanted to do something with my life to actually have a reason to have someone as awesome as you talk to me.” Mihyeon said, her voice louder than Seven ever heard it.

 

“It’s been seven years since I started cutting, Luciel, and I’ve never told a goddamn soul. You were literally the last person I’d ever want to know such an awful side of me, yet you were the first person to know. The first person to ever ask or care enough to talk about it with me. Yet here I am, making you feel like I have to cut  _ you  _ in order to fix my stupid problems. I have an addiction, just as bad as my father was with his alcoholism. My legs are covered with scars and I don’t know what to do about anything anymore.”

 

“I really like you, Seven, and you’ve meant more to me than anything has in years. I- I don’t want you to get hurt, especially not by me. I don’t want to hurt myself anymore but I feel like I won’t even be myself anymore.”

 

Mihyeon broke into sobs, not being able to say anything else anymore. Seven quickly embraced her shaking form, rubbing circles into her back. He was so into the process of making sure that she was alright that he didn’t even notice the tears falling down his own cheeks.

 

“Please, stop hurting yourself, Mihyeon Chai,” He said quietly after her loud sobs had quieted down, “I’ll be here to help you - whatever you need, so please  _ stop.  _ I get that there are relapses and you have an addiction but you’re so much better than what you’re giving yourself. I’m here for you, and I’ll drop everything if you need me. You are worth the world and everything that’s in it so  _ please, please...  _ The entire RFA is here for you.”

 

Mihyeon cried harder into his shoulder, and he held her tightly.

 

“I really like you too, Mihyeon, and if you can’t do this for yourself - please do it for me, and for the entire RFA, for the people who really love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a fic that i've wanted to write for a really long time  
> i've always believed that seven would be a great person to comfort someone throughout self harm and depression especially considering his own struggles with it and i feel like helping the mc would really help him grow as well
> 
> as someone who has dealt with self harm issues, a lot of people don't do it on their arms. if you notice signs of s.h. on someone you know but don't see any scars, don't believe that is the end of the story. always be there for that person if you can and know that anyone could be dealing with s.h. issues even if they are not open about it
> 
> this was slightly based on this tumblr post: https://mysmekitten.tumblr.com/post/156337036236/thank-you-for-answering-that-could-i-get-the-rfa
> 
> im really sorry if seven is ooc in the last half or this entire thing just did a complete 180 i just really wanted to get this out in the public and tell all the readers of this fic that someone like seven is here for everyone you just need to be open and willing to accept what's happening in your life
> 
> thank you all so much for reading  
> any sort of critique or comment is welcome xx


End file.
